Demasiado tiempo de espera
by Luky01
Summary: Tras un accidente, Musa queda hospitalizada. Pero durante tiempo que estará en coma, algo malo ocurre. La locura y confianza de Riven empieza a aumentar. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Musa despierte?
1. Alea jacta est

**Winx club no me Pertenece, Pertenece al genio bendito de Iginio Straffi Rainbow ya.**

* * *

><p>-¡Musa!- Grité dejando todo el aire de mis pulmones en ello. Pero ya era tarde. Icy disparó un hechizo a sus alas, Stormy hizo que piedras cayeran sobre ella y Darcy murmuró no sé que de oscuridad. Tras ello malditas hechiceras desaparecieron.<p>

_¡No podría una directora haber tenido una mejor idea que llevar a unos principiantes a una importante misión! Y encima enfrentándonos a las trix y a Valtor. _

Fui corriendo hacia donde el desastre se había producido. Oí a los demás detrás, gritando e insultándose unos a otros. Yo quitaba piedras, sudando y rezando para que nada le pasase. Obviamente, su hermanito mayor Helia estaba igual que yo.

-Ayúdame con esta, Riven, no puedo con ella.- Dijo intentando levantar una roca. Noté como se le marcaban las venas y oí el chirrío de sus dientes. Imagino que yo estaba más o menos igual. Al levantar ese trozo me lamí la mano, un sabor metálico inundó mi paladar. Sangre.

Pero aún así yo seguía quitando cosas de encima de Musa. Una mezcla entre nervios, miedo, ira y tristeza corría mi cuerpo. Estaba asustado. No sabía que le había pasado a mi Musa, a lo mejor esto ya no servía para nada, pero merecía la pena. Quería matar a las estúpidas que le habían hecho eso. Descargaba mi furia quitando todo lo que cayó encima de ella. ¡Cómo me encantaría atravesarle la espada a esa perra que me engañó, prometiéndome una vida mejor, unos mejores amigos... ¡ojalá te pudrieses en el infierno, bruja de pacotilla!

Finalmente, entre todos los especialistas levantamos la ultima piedra, era muy pesada. E ahí yacía mi novia, en lo que parecía un baño de sangre. Ese espeso líquido caía por todo su cuerpo, su forma Enchantix permitía verla mejor. Esa sustancia vital estaba en sus cerrados ojos, fluyendo, y fundiéndose con sus lágrimas, por su brazo, su vientre, sus piernas... ¡Por cualquier sitio al que mirabas!

Escuche los apresurados pasos de Brandon dirigirse a la nave, al por el botiquín de emergencia. Me arrodillé junto a ella, le di un beso en la mejilla y puse su cabeza entre mis piernas, acaricándola con suma delicadeza. Noté algo húmedo resbalar en mi cachete, una lágrima que cayó en su cara y se fundió con ese rojo que la cubría.

Subí la mirada para ver a Helia, comiéndose las uñas y llorando mientras observaba a su hermana. Todos estabas mínimamente igual. Sentí algo en el hombro. Brandon puso su mano ahí. Tenía la camilla.

La subimos ahí y la dejamos reposar en la sala de camas en la nave. Flora estaba intentando curar su heridas más leves, no teníamos material para sanar las grandes.

Los chicos no me dejaron conducir, obvié el por qué.

Y aquí estoy. En la habitación de control, sin ningún acompañante. Solo. Derramando en lágrimas lo que musa derramó en sangre. Oigo que alguien toca la puerta. Abre ligeramente la puerta y me observa en la penumbra. Se acerca a mí.

-Riven, llegamos al hospital.- Me susurra Helia.- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí o...?

No le dejo terminar, me levanto y le digo que sí voy.

Observo las grandes puertas mientras Sky la lleva en brazos a la primera enfermera que pasa. Dialogan un rato, en un momento dado la enfermera escribe algo en el móvil, e instantes después aparece una cama con ruedas. El médico la coloca ahí, y yo, que hace poco era el último de la fila, me adelanto y le acaricio el rostro.

-Intentaremos hacer todo lo que podamos.- La profunda voz del doctor me dice.

Miro como desaparece al fondo de los sorprendentemente largos pasillos. Mi mente me dice tres palabras en latín que conocía de sobra.

_Alea jacta est._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Bueno, esta va a ser mi nueva historia larga. Siento que el primer capítulo sea así de corto, pero es simplemente la introducción. <strong>_  
><em>

**Por darles un poco de información, "Alea jacta est" es una locución latina que significa:_ la suerte está echeda, los dados están echados._ **

**Y ya por acabar, saben lo que les digo, críticas, sugerencias, dudas, comentarios etc. son bien recibidos. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Noche en blanco

**Winx club no es mío. Pertenece a Iginio Straffi y a Rainbow. (Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que lo pongo...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, muchas, muchas gracias a los comentarios, los favs y follows. Y una aclaración: aquí Nabu, Helia y Layla sí estaban integrados en el grupo desde el primer episodio de toda la serie. Y sin más que decir: ¡A leer!<strong>

Tres semanas después, Riven seguía igual. El alcohol que llenaba sus noches de bohemia, repletas de fantasías, espejismos... e incluso sucesos que nunca llegaron ni llegarán a ocurrir.

Así transcurrían sus días, lamentándose por lo que pudo ser.

Su bella pero intensa y penetrante mirada se dirigía hacia la televisión. La típica novela romántica en la que el chico hace lo que sea por la chica se encontraba ante él. Su característico ceño fruncido y su arrogante postura, como siempre, presentes.

-Oh, Chris, sabía que no dejarías que me pasase nada.

-Siempre estaré allí para ti, Helen. Siempre.- Y como suele ocurrir, sellan su amor con un apasionado y envidiable beso.

Levantó la mano apuntado al televisor, haciendo que cambiase de canal. Los informativos aparecieron en la pantalla. Ya saben, esa sarta de noticias que nos dan ganas de vivir al ver el buen estado en el que se encuentra el planeta.

-La chica de diecinueve años de edad llamada Mus- No permitió que el motivado presentador acabase de decir lo que tenía que decir. Se sabía esos datos de memoria.

Un agudo y pausado sonido irrumpió la sala, dejando que se evaporaran todas las gotas de desconsuelo que inundaron la habitación. Con cuidado de no quemarse, Riven sacó el paquete de palomitas que hace un tiempo dejó en el microondas y se sentó en el sofá, mirando en su ordenador alguna película interesante que poder ver. "Paranormal activity" era la más interesante.

Le resultó irónica la situación. Sintiendo toda la angustia que partía su corazón en pedazos, veía una película que podría hacerle estremecer en dos imágenes. Le gustaba la autotortura.

Tampoco era muy asustadizo. Era uno de los especialistas más valientes de toda Fuente Roja. Sonrió al recordar que, después de todo ya eran vacaciones de verano. Una única buena noticia en mucho tiempo.

Sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse, y su cuerpo le imploró un descanso. Sin preámbulos cerró el computador y se quedó en el sofá.

El sonido de su pesada respiración era lo único que se oía. No dormía en una posición perfecta, pero ahora su salud no le preocupaba. El claro y celestial brillo de la luna creciente servía de iluminación.

"_-Riven... Riven... por favor salvame..."_

Y entre sudor y jadeos despertó. Cuál fue sus sorpresa al ver un cuervo en su ventana, picoteando las migas de pan que quedaron en el alféizar. Se levantó, siendo testigo de como los vellos de su nuca se erizaban al sentir el frío de la otoñal noche. Descalzo caminó hacia el animal. Solo soltó uno de sus peculiares y desagradables gritos a la vez que retrocedía. Salió volando, viendo como el negro de su plumaje contrastaba con el blanco del maravilloso astro.

-Nunca más...- Dijo, luego soltando algunas carcajadas. Se giró rumbo a su cuarto, pero trágicamente, pasando por la baja mesa del café.

Allí se posaba una foto de él y Musa. Ella le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla, y como siempre no podía faltar el sonriente y triunfador rostro suyo. Recordaba perfectamente ese día.

Por fin lograron derrotar a las Trix. Y Alfea, de celebración por ello, como ocurría cada vez que conseguían mandar a un malo a rehabilitación. Pero jamás llegaron a deducir que un día serían ellos que ganaran.

Sky, que por fin dijo que se había intercambiado el nombre con Brandon, reveló que él era el príncipe y su fiel amigo, su escudero. Sin embargo a Stella y a Bloom parecía no importarle. Tecna y Timmy hablaban de no sé qué galimatías tecnológico. Nadie podía negar que nacieron hechos el uno para el otro. Layla, como hacía cuando tenía oportunidad, bailaba, a la vez que intentaba que Nabu la siguiera. Helia y Flora estaban en el invernadero de Alfea... prefirió no pensar en qué estaban haciendo. Como es normal, le encargó a todos que vigilaran a la recién formada pareja. "Menudo hermano celoso que le tocó a ella". Pensó mientras iba en su busca. En el lago con los pies metidos en el agua, ambos charlaban, intentando ignorar el tema del beso. Aunque sin éxito, debido a un descuido al hablar de parte de Riven. Pero fue un descuido a su favor... lo repitieron.

Sus suaves, delicados y cálidos labios que bailaban un vals en sincronía. Un sutil, casi imperceptible olor a fresa llegó a su nariz cuando al fin se separaron. Notó que venía de los cabellos de Musa...

-¡Tiene que estar en todas partes! ¡Por qué no me cae un rayo y me mata de una estúpida vez!-Gritó, como si Zeus le oyese.

Tal vez...

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo,como si el diablo le hubiese poseído, haciendo caso omiso a la hora, para luego coger su aero-moto y dirigirse al hospital de urgencias de Magix.

Al llegar a dicho edificio, el típico espectáculo al que estaba acostumbrado a ver hizo acto de presencia. Unos adolescentes, un poco más pequeños que él, grabando y riéndose de su amigo el borracho, que hacía tonterías, inconsciente de que pocas horas después sería un record de visitas en internet. Una niña gritando, quejándose de que su novio nunca le hace caso, y este a la vez, rodando los ojos, cansado de siempre la misma discusión. Pero había algo que esta vez que hizo que sus rápidos pasos aminoraran de velocidad.

Un hombre, agarrando la cintura de lo que tendría que ser su mujer, y ella con un bebé en brazos. Compartieron un leve beso y pasaron delante sin mirar al pobre especialista. Observó como desaparecieron en su coche. Lo que parecía una familia normal, fue una especie de viaje a la mente de Riven... ¿cómo sería si Musa y él tuviesen hijos? Se lo había planteado millones de veces antes, pero no en esta situación. No podría soportar que muriese dando a luz a su hijo o hija. Pero, de momento había otros problemas de los que preocuparse.

Sacudió la cabeza, y luego siguió su camino hacia la sala principal de la enfermería.

Habló con una chica, vestida de blanco. Al escuchar el nombre de la paciente, sus rasgos pasaron de ser atenta y simpática a nerviosa y compadecida.

-Hablaré con el doctor.-Le ofreció una sonrisa y desapareció en cuestión de instantes.

Se sentó en una butaca azul que había allí, moviendo su pierna arriba y abajo. Varias personas le mandaron miradas asesinas, pero no estaba dispuesto a darse el lujo de hacer lo que los demás quieran... no ahora. Notó que un hombre se le acercaba, subió su mirada para ver que era más joven de lo que los doctores solían ser.

-Mi nombre es Ogron, soy el encargado de que su...-Intentó que Riven terminase la frase.

-Novia.

-De que su novia mejore.

-¿Podría yo ir a verla?-Dijo mostrando interés por primera vez en esa conversación.

-Bueno...- Dijo oteando la sala.- Por hoy haremos una excepción.

Le guió en lo que parecía un laberinto de pasillos y habitaciones. Leyó algunos carteles para entretenerse "Sala de operaciones, almacén, paritorio..." Al ver ese último decidió dejar ese pasatiempo, ya estaba lo suficientemente inquieto. Después de lo que parecieron horas,que en realidad fueron minutos, al fin llegaron a la sala en la que se encontraba Musa.

-Le dejo solo, pero le informo de que estamos al tanto de sus funciones vitales, así que si le ocurre algún cambio lo notaremos. Si sucede algo, no dude en llamar.-Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Claro, he venido hasta aquí a estas horas para matar a mi chica.-Dijo mientras miraba incrédulamente la puerta. Reflexionó un poco y entendió a lo que Ogron se refería, causando un rubor en sus mejillas.

Miró a Musa. Un montón de tubos y lo que parecían ser agujas se aferraban a su cuerpo. Un monitor, también conectado a ella, emitía sonidos, acompañando a unas líneas verdes en forma de triángulos. Cuidadosamente se acercó a ella, y como si de su tesoro más preciado se tratase, le pasó levemente la mano por la mejilla.

Se entristeció al recordar que ella temía a las inyecciones... una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le dijo "tranquilo, ya no las temerá más...". Se golpeó, intentando que lo que fuese que hubiese dicho eso se fuera.

Decidió que ya era suficiente masoquismo por hoy, se levantó de la silla, al lado de la cama y se fue. Al ir a la salida, contempló a Ogron hablando con la chica nerviosa.

-Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que salga adelante...-Logró distinguir. Y sin esperar a nadie ni a nada salió escopetado por la puerta.

Dirigiéndose a su moto, sintió su pantalón vibrar. Sacó el celular, cuya lucecita de la esquina roja estaba encendiéndose y apagándose incesablemente.

Tras leer el mensaje su rostro se tornó de confusión y un poco de odio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! En fin... ¿qué más decir?<strong>

**Otra aclaración, esto no transcurre en la tercera temporada. Es una especie de mezcla entre todas... y como es el caso de Ogron, hay un poco de OoC. Y sí, este capitulo está un poco aburrido, pero a partir de aquí, es donde empieza lo bueno...**

**Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, ideas, fallos, críticas... ¡son todos bien recibidos!**

**Y ahora sí, nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
